Team Noob Wacker
'' Team Noob Wacker was a team that entered ''The First Roblox War. It's team name was named after the robot the team used in all three competitions, a lightweight red box with an overhanging spinner. Despite entering all three competitions, the team's success was not fantastic as it only won 1 of its four battles. The team's only member, qwertythe300th, entered The First Extreme Wars ''Antweight Annihilation with Wack Jr, but this time had the entire of JSJ within its team. Returning to his own team (without any apparant name change), the team entered ''Bounty Hunter ''into the Team competition alongside ''Silentsaw ''and into the World Championships representing the United States. ''The Second Roblox War ''saw qwerty join up with Steventyler34 to form ''Wacker Robotics. This team's progress will feature on another article. Team Noob Wacker ''could arguably be classed as the most unfortunate team in ''The First Roblox War. It's only weapon was disabled in Football, giving it no means of defence; it failed to start in Sumo and its only victory throughout the war was unable to be broadcast. Alongside this, one of its previous robots was stolen by Team Devils and entered into the Arena competition without confirmation, thus against the rules. The First Roblox War Noob Wacker made its broadcast debut in Heat A Football, lined up against Randomfootballmaniacthingy. However, it cannot be said that the team was fortunate in this battle, as the robot's weapon would have to be deactivated. The robot's build made this impossible, therefore Noob Wacker was a mere red box on wheels, losing 3-0 despite managing to remove the ball from its opponent on occasions. Heat B saw Noob Wacker in the Sumo, where it once more was unfortunate, failing to move from the starting spot. Unable to fight, Worldwide Annoyance positioned Noob Wacker and pushed it off the ring, rather comically tumbling into the pit itself. Despite this, Worldwide Annoyance went through to the next round. In Heat C, Noob Wacker was due to face Clawspike, but the battle was, in the end, not broadcast. The excuse on-screen was that Clawspike was unable to start and therefore unable to participate, but in reality the battle had taken place. A glitch had occured, causing Noob Wacker to be trapped inside Clawspike. Clawspike then drove into the pit with Noob Wacker encased within its armour. newbeaver256, who had filmed the battle, suggested that a replay hide the glitch and show Clawspike drive into the pit, but Noob Wacker's blade was visible in the shot and Jonateer decided not to show the battle. The next round saw Noob Wacker against Edge Ways 3, who managed to dispose of it via the Pit. The Team Devils Situation Within days of Heat D being broadcast on YouTube, Team Noob Wacker's qwertythe300th brought to the attention of Jonateer the fact that Team Devils' ''COWBOY ''was infact a robot of his, stolen and entered into ''The First Roblox War ''without modifications or written confirmation. Action was taken immediately, and ''Team Devils ''was refused entry into Extreme. Since this incident, TST has taken more care in accepting entries. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams